


"Please just kiss me already."

by Texeoghea



Series: Prompt Fics, May-June 2019 [5]
Category: Shovel Knight
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Gall has a crush, He's a little bastard about it, Humor, M/M, Prompt Fill, Specter Knight is nonbinary because I say so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-06 00:07:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19051264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Texeoghea/pseuds/Texeoghea
Summary: Specter was tired of Gall's monologues, and they encourage him to get on with it in a very blunt way.





	"Please just kiss me already."

**Author's Note:**

> gall is the gay icon we deserve

Gall could probably talk forever, if someone let him. “Please just kiss me already,” Specter sighed, interrupting the green, skeletal being. Gall’s monologue cut short as he stared at Specter, who stared back before realizing just what they had said. “Wait.” They held up a hand. “Not. Not like that. I didn’t mean- just get it over with, that’s- fuck.” Gall started laughing as Specter slapped themself in the face. “That was the worst.”

“Would you like to start over?” Gall offered, giggling. Specter flipped him off. “Just do it already, Gall,” they sighed. Gall snickered some more. “Oh, gladly.” He grabbed them and spun them into his arms, dipping them and pressing his face against their mask. It wasn’t really a kiss, in the literal sense- Gall’s head was a skull, he had no lips, and Specter’s face was obscured by the helmet they never took off. But still, it made Specter flustered, and that was just fine by Gall. Gall let them back up, and they prepared themself for one of them dying, and then blinked when nothing happened. “It didn’t work,” they said, but Gall’s eyes glimmered in a way that let them know he was smiling. “Oh, it worked plenty fine, my dearest,” He said. “It doesn’t take a look at your face to know it made you blush.”

Gall laughed even as Specter put their scythe to his throat, flustered beyond belief.


End file.
